Tris is Kidnapped!
by Stardust Miko
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST BOOK, DIVERGENT! Anyways, Will is not dead. Tris is an initiate instructor with Tobias and Christina. Life is good. Until...Tris is kidnapped. I'm changing what happened in the 1st book that I didn't like. Oh, and the Erudite haven't controlled the Dauntless or whatever. It's a Happily Ever After! Read and Review...please!
1. Funeral Shroud

"Crap," I mutter. "Just one dress. Really? _One dress!_"

Tonight, the initiates will arrive through the hole. I want to look good! I've grown out of my Abnegation tendencies to be unattractive. I'm an instructor now, along with Four and Christina. Being with my best friend is great, but my boyfriend? We need to look tough for the newbies, but we just can't scowl at each other or something like that. Ugh. I only have that one dress I bought during my own initiation. And I've grown! Officially, this is a Help-Me-Christina moment. I go off in search of her. Not that I'll be able to borrow any of her dresses. I'd look like a a dwarf with colored liquid dripping off the body in curtains! No, I think I need to go shopping.

I find her in her quarters, and, _big surprise_, she's putting on makeup. "Christie," I say, "I need help." She snickers and turns around to bat her eyelashes at me.

"Why?" she teases. "Wanna look good for _Toooooobbbyyyy?_"

I flush. That's her nickname for Tobias. He hates the nickname and threatens to cook Christina's face into a pancake with an ultra-special spatula called My Fist. We just laugh, because we all know he won't do it.

"No," I say sarcastically. "I wanted to go out with _Peter_."

She wrinkles her nose in distaste. "Okay, okay," she says in defeat. "You win. The thought of you making out with Peter just makes me wannna throw up."

"Pansycake," I tease, and laugh. "But seriously, I want to go look for a new dress. I only have that one-"

"-Dress we bought during initiation," she finishes, and grins. "Your wish is granted, Cinderella. Let me finish up real quick, then we can go shopping for your funeral shroud."

"Funeral shroud?" I ask as we jog along the hallway. Christina grins.

"When you die, they'll want to bury you in something fancy and actually _pretty_. But you'll only have that old, worn, _ancient_ dress from training days, and this new one, so they'll have to dress you up in that."

I roll my eyes. "Christina, initiation was _last year. _That dress is not 'ancient,' because it is barely a year old!"

We continue squabbling all the way down to the shops. "This one looks cool," I say, picking up a white dress with silver fabric rosebuds along the neck, sleeves, and bottom.

"Nuh-_uh_, Tris," says Christina firmly. "Maybe when you get married, but this is not the day. Now, _here's _a real beauty."

She holds up a light teal silk dress. It stops an inch or so above my knees when I hold it against me. The light glimmers off it like starlight. There are sequins at the sleeve, neck, and bottom. There's a pale, mint-green sash at the waist with a white silk rose. It's beautiful, and I think it'll fit me. I run my fingers over the fabric and sigh. In my Abnegation days, I wouldn't even _dream _of owning a dress like this. It would be considered too flashy, too noticeable, too selfish. That just makes me want it more.

I turn to Christina. "This is the one."

We laugh and joke around as we walk back. This evening will be a blast! I wonder who the first kid to jump through the hole will be. I wonder what that kid'll be like. Will he or she be like me? A transfer, of course, because the Dauntless-borns don't do that, but will she be from Abnegation? Will she have known my father? My mother?

Christina reads my thoughts. "All will be revealed by tonight," she laughs, and waggles her fingers and eyebrows dramatically. I leave her at her quarters and walk to mine alone. Shall I sleep with Tobias tonight, after we meet the initiates?

I leave my dress on my bed. When I come back, I'll put it in my closet. Now, I want to visit Tobias. I walk back out into the corridor. I'm halfway there when I hear soft footsteps behind me. I turn around, slightly curious. But then someone knocks me to the ground. Kicks me hard in the stomach, once, twice, three times, leaving me gasping for breath. As I double up, the person ties a black blindfold around my eyes. I can't see. Another person ties my wrists and ankles together. I struggle, but I'm still winded from the kicks to my lungs. A wad of thick cloth is jammed into my mouth, another piece tied over it to keep it in. They shove me into a large sack. I'm powerless to resist. The bag is drenched with a sickly sweet scent. Chloroform! I try not to breathe it in, but I do.

My dark world dissolves into teal sparkles.

*I know it's a cliffhanger, but I like it! Please review! EDIT: Christina knows about Four's real name because he told her; she _is_ his colleague, plus his girlfriend's best friend. Thanks for pointing that out!


	2. The Pits

I drift through miles of hazy desertland. The air is so foggy that I can barely breathe through the thickness of it all. There are voices calling out to me.

"Beatrice..."

"Tris..."

I easily ignore them. In time, the calls fade to distant echoes. I am left to my own devices. I discover how to actually move; you just will it to happen. Is this a dream? They are so fickle. When you are actually having them, they seem very real. But then you wake up and you think, 'How could I have thought that was possible?'

"Tris!"

A clear, authoritative voice echoes through the gloom.

Mother.

I turn, and there she is. Dull blond hair gathered in a bun at the back of her neck. Eyes that are a lucid blue. Not beautiful, but pretty still. I don't want to ignore her. I brush off the cobwebs of mist.

"Mother," I manage to say. How? She is supposed to be at her home, in Abnegation. I am now certain that it is a dream. But I don't want it to be over. I want to talk to my mother, _really _talk, without Dauntless peering over at us. I only see her every few months.

She smiles at me, but her eyes are still as hard and clear as blue diamonds. "Awake," she whispers. "You are in horrible danger. But remember me, Tris. Keep your head. Keep your head."

"Keep my head," I repeat dumbly. I nod. Suddenly, without warning, my eyes blur. What's this? I never cry! Not anymore. I don't want to be called a pansycake, and besides, I'm too old. But the hot liquid threatening to spill over my lashes is very, very real. My mother watches me. I get the feeling she wants me to run into her arms, bury my face into her chest and weep. But I refuse. I remember an old trick to get rid of tears. It works, and I smile. I pretend nothing has happened. But something inside me has broken. Shattered like glass.

She reaches forward and touches her lips to my forehead. I close my eyes, and when I open them again, I've awoken.

I'm out of the bag, which is good, since my muscles don't like being cramped. My wrists are tied behind my back. My ankles are tied together, but with a short length of rope between them, so I won't trip, but still not enough to run. I'm in a sitting position, leaned against the wall. I'm still gagged and blindfolded, so I can't see my surroundings. But from the feel of the wall, it's cement. All of this I assess in a heartbeat. But a moment later, I notice a pounding headache.

Maybe you think that when you wake up after being drugged, you feel really good. _WRONG_. Your head aches, your blood pounds, and you can feel every pulse of your heart. It's like a giant anvil being driven into my head, it's that bad. I let out a muffled groan. I'm so thirsty. Sure enough, steps come in my direction.

"Shoot, she's awake," says a hushed voice. "But I suppose it would have had to happen sooner or later."

"Shush!" says another. "You heard the master. Only speak when it is needed, or she might figure out who we are. Good thing we don't know each other's names; we might call the other on accident. Then we would have to kill Little Miss Prior here."

I recognize the first voice. It's...

FOUR'S POINT OF VIEW (from now on I shall say POV)

I'm standing near the net, and I'm kind of annoyed. I turn to Christina. "Where the heck is Tris?" I say. "They'll arrive soon. I thought we agreed to be here at this time?"

"Relax, Four," she says, rolling her eyes. "She's probably wanting to look good for the initiates. Putting on a dress probably. And you know how dresses frustrate her. She's been wearing pants practically her whole life, so she's still a stranger to the idea of one-piece outfits."

I groan in frustration. "But it'll look bad if the initiates get here, and then she runs in, out of breath, and says, 'Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! What'd I miss?'" I say the last part rather sarcastically, and Christina tosses me a dirty look.

"Okay, what is _wrong_ with you?" she asks. "You're being even worse than usual."

I sigh. "Wow, thanks, Christina. I-"

I stop talking when the first initiate lands in the net, trailing screams all the way. He shouts in surprise, and he notices us. "Help me a little?" he says.

We assist him in emerging from the cocoon of net. He sighs and brushes himself off. He grins. "I'm Skyler. Skyler Smith. Transfer from Erudite."

"I'm Four, and this-"

"I'm Christina, and this is Four," she interrupts. Christina smiles evilly at me. I smile despite myself. It's so _her_. The next kid comes bouncing on the net, and Christina and I hurry over to help her.

As a steadily increasing flood of initiates arrives, I almost forget, but in the back of my mind there's a thought; _Where the heck is Tris?_


	3. Chaylen

THIS WAS VERY FUN TO WRITE! BUT I WASN'T VERY HAPPY... X(

Christina's POV

I wake up, and I feel very cranky until I remember something. First day of training! I get to scare the crap out of the newbies! I'm usually not so energetic in the mornings. Far from it. But today is _special_. I quickly dress and hurry to breakfast. I inhale several muffins, hot pancakes with maple syrup and white powdered sugar, and milk. Huh. Strange. Tris should be right here, pigging out just like me. But this is just weird. Huh. She never showed up for the pit thing yesterday, either. Maybe she's staying home ill? Four was distracted last night, but I could tell he was a little more than irritated. She'll have to show up for training today, though. Tobias can chew her out then.

Tobias's POV

I gaze up and down the row of nervous-looking initiates. I'm going at it a little differently this year. I'm going to be a little meaner. "Listen up, newbies," I say, glaring at each one in turn. "Any of you know how to throw a knife?" I pause. "No? Well, by the end of today, you will...if your head isn't too thick. You see those daggers over by the targets? They aren't sharp enough for you to cut yourselves with. But they're hard enough to lodge in soft wood...if any of you can even throw one that hard and far. Grab a knife and look at me. I'm going to give you a little demo."

Christina scowls at me. "Remember me?" she says. I have to grin a little. "All right. Me and Christina will show you guys how to throw knives. Watch closely."

The rest of the morning goes by. Only Skyler can even hit the wood of the targets with the knife, and he's still not strong enough to make it stick. It just grazes the rim at the bottom and lands with a clatter. I sigh. I can't believe I, or Tris, or Christina were ever this incompetent. I walk over and grasp the hilt of a dagger. I stand carefully, draw back my arm, and throw, nice and easy. I don't aim much, don't even throw too hard, but it still lodges itself almost in the center of the farthest target. The initiates stare at me in awe. Normally I'd be smirking, but my mind's on something else. Where _is_ Tris? I'm beginning to think she's in danger. But I shake the thought away. She'll be fine. She's no helpless little girl, is she?

Peter's POV

I tap in a series of numbers on a smooth pad. _Bee-dee-deep_, it goes, and the door opens silently. I walk in cautiously. I see her then, sitting at a desk. "Chaylen," I say hoarsely. I make an effort to smooth back my already perfect hair, but I somehow can't.

She smiles at me. She's so beautiful. Her dark, stravy hair (straight/wavy) makes rippling cascades down her shoulders, although they haven't been washed for a long time. Her strange eyes, one amber, one blue, gaze into mine. She walks forward and presses her lips to mine. I enjoy the contact until she breaks away. The feel of her lips is addictive. I move in closer, but she pushes me lightly away.

"Petesy," she says with a light laugh. "Restrain yourself, or my guards will do it for you."

Her cuffs tinkle. Her ankles are connected, and a chain connects them to the leg of a cot in the corner, a tracker unit laced around her smooth, white throat. But she's still graceful. Her lips are chapped from her imprisonment, but they are the smoothest of rose petals to me- and as sweet.

"How are you being treated?" I ask. She gives me a look and twitches her wrists hintfully. I stare at them. They're laced with pinkish red, shiny strands from where she was interrogated. There is undoubtedly more, but they're concealed by the long sleeves of her prisoner's uniform. I'm suddenly very angry. They had no right to treat Chaylen like this! Who knows what more they could have done to her that is concealed by fabric?

"Does it hurt...very much?"

Chaylen shrugs. "It only hurts for that one moment the rod meets my flesh, and for a few hours, but after that, it's bearable."

Unable to resist, I push back the sleeve of her right arm. The tracker in her forearm that was installed by her allies was ripped out roughly. The tissue over that part is an angry, sheeny red. She shoves me away, not bothering to be gentle this time.

I stagger back. She pushes the sleeve back down, glaring at me. The guards at the door say, "It's time. Get her out of there."

"No-" I try to say, but Chaylen stops me with a finger against my lips. Sighing, I hold up a rod over her shackles, and the chains clink open and withdraw. The guards come in then. Grab her wrists and force them into handcuffs. They lead her out and down the hallway to the interrogation room, held at gunpoint. They tap in a code, scan eyes. The door slides open. They roughly push her in and follow. Before the door closes, I catch a glimpse of the room. It's sterile white, and fairly large. Chaylen's being locked into a steel chair. The interrogator holds up a bright red rod, but before it comes down, the door closes.

But I still hear her screams, all the way down the hallway. They express hopelessness. Pain. Agony.

I walk away, still feeling the touch of her lips against mine. Tears stream down my cheeks.

So...Who IS this mysterious Chaylen? How was she captured, and why? Why does she love Peter? Why's she being tortured, and by who? CLIFFHANGER!


	4. Meets

HI GUYS! Sorry I won't be revealing all Chaylen's secrets...but some I will! XD

Chaylen's POV

The steel restraints are cold and make me shiver. But what really terrifies me is that rod in the interrogator's hand. It looks plenty ordinary. White plastic tipped with black on one side. He points the black end at my arm and presses a button on the handle. That strange feelnig builds up again. Like my veins are swelling.

My flesh turns a transparent, bloodless white. The veins are super-imposed. And they start hurting. Bad.

"Now, tell me, what is your interest in Peter?" he asks. His hand is steady. The pain gets worse. The vein bursts then. My skin is stained. Then my flesh melts, and the blood seeps out. I scream and scream.

But I won't give in.

"We can do this the easy way, or we can do it the hard way," he says calmly.

"Go to hell," I tell him.

He laughs. "Would you like me to apply this to your eye? You know what happened the last time we held a rod to your eye; it turned orange. And the rod was set at the very lowest. Now it's set at the maximum."

Tears stream down my cheeks. I gasp out, "Just let me go. I'll never return, I swear upon it! I'll leave this d*mn city and never return!"

He leans closer and rests the tip of his finger on my cheeck. "But we have so many questions for you," he whispers.

"Not a single d*mn one will be answered," I spit out. He sighs with disappointment.

"And I thought we were getting somewhere, Miss Chaylen..."

He picks up several knives lying on the cart beside the table to which I am strapped.

"Let's quit the playing and get to business, shall we?"

I swear, a hundred years from now, that torture room will still be echoing with the sounds of my agony.

Tris's POV

I stare wordlessly at them. How could he? I thought...I thought we were closer than this! How could he be working with my kidnappers?

The second one, the one I don't recognize, holds a glass of water to my gag. It seeps through the cloth and into my mouth. He speaks again. "Got you now, Tris Prior."

And I recognize him, too.

Eric.

He reaches for my shoulder and roughly pulls me up. "The big boss wants to see you, and the boss sure isn't coming all the way here for you."

He hoists me into his arms, holding me in the classic way; one side against his body, legs over his arms. He presses me to his chest, and I struggle fiercely.

"Oh yeah?" laughs Eric, and promptly drops me. I land on my ribs and let out a muffled scream. "Give me a nod if you're going to cooperate, or two nods if we need to knock you out again. You think your head aches now? Try a double dose."

Because my head is splitting open practically, I nod once and allow him to pick me up again. I don't struggle. One dose of that drug is enough. Another one so soon would be torture. He carries me to a whirring mass. I figure it's a train.

The train takes off, lurching. I squirm a little. This is very uncomfy. Eric and the two others move around. But then, I hear..._another_?

_"_Say hello to the Boss," smirks Eric, and takes off my gag. So this was the meeting place? "The Boss won't speak- you'd recognize her. But we'll relay her messages."

And so the meeting goes on. I learn very little. I ask much, though. The Boss whispers to Eric, and he repeats the words. They tell me nothing! They just ask and ask and ask. Finally, I refuse to answer. The Boss whispers, and Eric says, "You're done here, Miss Prior. I take my leave now."

The train stops after a few minutes. The person jumps off; I can hear them landing on the ground. So, are they Dauntless? I'm not sure. But as they re-gag me and take me back to my holding place, I review the pieces of information;

_1\. I'm here because I'm Divergent_

_2\. I'm also going to be returned for a ransom_

_3\. Rescue missions will be killed_

I sigh and close my eyes inside the blindfold to sleep. It's been exhausting. Less that 24 hours ago, I was laughing with Christina!


	5. Murderous Intent

FOUR'S POV

I pause in front of her door, take a deep breath, and knock. No answer? Hmm. Odd. Or, should I say, not really. No choice, then...

_BAM!_

I kick the door hard with the flat of my foot. I repeatedly abuse that poor door until a hole forms over the lock. I reach in, unlock the door, and step in. "Tris, are- "

But I'm not expecting a reply- and I don't get one. This is bad.

A voice sounds behind me. "What the h*ll are you doing, Four?" says Eric in a bored voice. "That's intrusion on privacy. Don't think your girlfriend will take that too kindly."

"Tris is _gone!_" I snap, rounding on him. "No one has seen her in two days! We're getting really worr- "

"Nothing to worry about, Four," he drawls. "She's gone to see family, no doubt, or some other trivial thing like that- how irresponsible of her."

I grit my teeth as he continues. "Won't be too happy 'bout that hole in her door, either."

"Go away," I seethe. To my surprise, he obliges. He walks away laughing. I gaze about Tris's apartment. On her bed lies a turquoise dress. It's a beauty, all sparkles and shine. I imagine it on Tris's slight form. It would make her dull blue eyes almost teal. I smile at the thought. I shake my head to clear it. No. Just...no.

"Four?"

I wheel around, expecting Eric, but it's Skyler. Christina stands behind him, along with Uriah and Will, arms crossed, all of them. "What are you guys doing here?" I say irritably.

Christina rolls her eyes. "We're helping you find Tris! She needs all of us! Well...most of us."

Will chimes in. "Just because you're too thick to have realized it before- "

"- Doesn't mean we didn't," finishes Uriah. He tilts back his head. "We did try telling Skyler here that he wasn't invited, but he just couldn't take the hint."

Skyler grins. "Sorry...well, not really...but, yeah, I can't but want to help! I don't know this Tris of yours, but...this sounds interesting!"

I loose it.

"_Interesting?!_" I roar, and leap forward. I slam the kid into the wall. I hadn't realized before how tense I was. Usually Tris was there to talk out the kinks in my mind. But, oh no, when she is gone, a swaggering little _Erudite_ thinks it's _interesting_!

Fully intending to kill him, blinded by my pain, I squeeze my hands tighter.

* * *

**Cliffie! Sorry for not updating, but I started this other story, and I really like it! Please review one!**


	6. FALSE ALARM

**Ooookkaaayyyy, sorry peeps, couldn't think of a way to build a new chaper...I'm afraid this is a false alarm. I promise I'm not quitting, I just have a very interesting fanfiction idea, and I'm working on that. I'll be back with more of Trissy in less than three days, I promise!**


	7. Epic Stupidity

**I'm _baacckkkk! _I know, I know- it's been a long time! But I was SUPER busy...plus there was an exciting fanfiction that I was working on! And I was stuck for ideas...but knock yourselves out! Virtual strawberry shortcakes to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! You know who you are! Step up for a deli-scrumptious cake! Anyways...**

* * *

**Skyler's POV**

The guy has strong hands. There are black spots flashing at the corners of my eyes, and I'm woozy. It was just a joke! And I _was_ interested, but not in the way that it came out...is this the end? His eyes are pools of fury. Are they the last things I will see?

**Will's POV**

Horrified, I exchange glances with Christina and Uriah. Nodding, we lunge forward as one. I take one of Four's arms, and Christine takes the other. We pull as Uriah pries his hands off of the poor guy's throat. Four may be strong, and we all may be younger than him, but our combined might is too much. Panting from the effort, we throw the Muscle Man onto Tris's bed.

Skyler crumples to the ground. He twitches occansionally, drawing in great, raspy breaths. "Dude..." he chokes, "Not...cool..."

Tobias seethes furiously. "Did you hear him?" he yells. "He thinks that it's interesting that Tris is in danger! I'm gonna- "

"Hold it," interrupts Uriah. "I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. Calm down, man!"

Tobias growls angrily, but he calms down eventually and we let him up. He rubs his arms disdainfully. "I'm going to find Tris," he snarls, and strides away. We follow him, but he stops, and, without turning around, says in a cold, hard voice, "You guys aren't invited."

**Four's POV**

What jerks! I thought they were my friends, but they took that little twerp's side instead of mine! Huh. Well, I can rescue Tris without them. See if I care.

**Christina's POV**

I smirk at Four's retreating back. "Does he honestly think we won't try and follow him just because he warned us not to?"

"What an ego," I smirk, and cross my arms. "The fart-head might need our help, and he'll regret it later on. So, what say, folks? Shall we sail the oceans blue?"

"I'm in," says Will. I knew he would. I give him a quick kiss.

"Ditto," adds Uriah.

"Me too!" pipes Skyler.

We send him a look. "He doesn't want you. Do you really want to help a guy who wants to kill you? He has anger management problems," says Uriah, and we snicker.

"Stay here where it's safe, pansycake," Will says not unkindly. "The big kids can handle this by themselves."

"But- "

"But nothing." We break him off. "We're warning you. Don't try to follow us. And keep your mouth shut about this, got it?"

"Got it," he mutters.

**Skyler's POV**

I smirk after them. Slowly I bring my fingers up to my face. They're crossed. What idiots.


	8. Supa-short Chappy

**Hey, y'all! 44 followers, 20 faves! Yay-yuh! That's what I'm talkin' about! Okay, please review, follow, and fave, guys, I really want more reviews...RRGH! Okay, so...READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

FOUR's POV

I shove open the doors and stalk outside. Those guys can really get under my skin. I guess they know me that well. Good thing or bad? Hmm. I don't care. I'll think about this AFTER Tris is safe.

Eric's voice echoes behind me. "Hey, Toby-boy, you might wanna take a look at this!"

"_Toby-boy?!" _I snarl, whipping around to face him. Then I freeze. "Chaylen!"

* * *

Super short, I know, I just felt really guilty for not updating in so long...so now we know that "Toby-boy" knows Chaylen!


	9. Overprotectiveness

**I was gone for so long, sorry, family matters, someone very close died and I couldn't exactly write much...but I'm back!**

* * *

Four's POV

I stare in disbelief at Chaylen. "What are you doing here?"

"Tobias!" she manages. Then I notice Peter standing behind her. My brow furrows with frustration and confusion.

What's going on here?

Will's POV

We burst out the doors and stop short. There's a girl with Eric and Peter, talking to Tobias. He looks...shocked. A little...guilty. What? No way! I'm sure they're just friends! No way he would cheat on Tris!

Chaylen's POV

I stare sadly at Tobias. "I was caught."

"Chaylen...why did you take those risks?" he demands.

"I had to, okay?" I say defensively. He's cute and all, but too protective in _my_ opinion.

_What does that Tris girl see in him?_

* * *

**Okay, what _is_ Chaylen's relationship with Tobias? So please review, follow, and fave!**


	10. WTH!

**WTF? This isn't even my favorite fanfic, but it's the most popular! Gosh, I wish Inuyasha were more...I dunno..._publicized_...nowadays. Ah well. Chaylen's blown up at Four. LOL!**

* * *

Four's POV (poor guy)

I'm hurt by all of Chaylen's words. But my fighter instinct urges me to lash back, so I do. "Oh, yeah? Before you go criticizing me for caution, look where _no_ caution has landed you!" I snap.

"It's all your fault!" she screams. "Maybe if you didn't coddle us all like we were babies- "

"You are _acting_ like one right this _minute!_" I growl back. Never yell, never give people the excuse to think you're crazy. Calm is scarier than loud, someone once told me. "In fact, Chaylen, you are acting like an _immature amateur_."

"Name-calling, huh, Toby-face? Two can play this game, you son of a- "

I lash forward and punch her in the stomach. At least, try to. Chaylen is handcuffed, but she still manages to avoid the blow and land a fierce kick to my lungs that makes my breath rush out in a great big _whoof. "You- !" _I howl, and lunge. And then a square punch to my jaw sends me reeling. Peter, that j****ss. He's on me like butter on toast. And then a very familiar voice yells, "Stop it, all of you!"

A thin girl with straggly, dirty blonde hair is glaring at us with dull blue eyes that flare with rage. Her flat chest is heaving, and she's out of breath.

Tris.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I decided to have this to spice it up to make up for all that lapse...I was working hard on another fic. But my interest in this is renewed! Hey, don't forget to review with _all _your feelings on this chappy!**


	11. WTF!

**Four's POV**

I stare dumbfounded at Tris. "Where...where _were_ you?" I finally choke out. I walk forward, getting angrier by the nano-second. "You- you- "

"Shut up!" snaps Tris, blue eyes burning like searing, twin pinpoints of flame. "You are absolutely despicable."

Her blonde hair shines dully in the setting sun. The light makes a halo around her, a fiery silhouette. Her hair seems to be on fire, a strawberry-ish reddish goldish color. She's never seemed so beautiful as that moment. And formidable. Tris walks to Chaylen and Peter. Eric stands to the side, looking smug.

I want to punch that little mug of his in. Make another geological mystery on the face of Earth. A crater. A smoking one. A bloody one to boot.

Tris pulls me back into the future. She hugs Chaylen. _Hugs Chaylen_. And actually _kisses Peter on the cheek._

_**WTF?!**_

* * *

**Hoo-hoo, what's wrong with Tris? _Is _it Tris? I dunno! Write me a review. There are 44 reviews now. If there are 50 by May 12th, I'll post 2 chapters. Abouth 500-word ones too. Deal? So slap down some reviews! But only one per person!**


	12. What She Feels

FOUR's POV

WTF? Tris...she just _kissed_ Peter! Who, just a note, tried to _kill_ her! Yeah. _Just a little note there_. Uh-huh. And how in h**l does she know Chaylen? As far as I know, she isn't part of...whatever. I can't think about this right now.

Tris smiles at Eric. It makes me angry that she would give that j****ss a smile! But then, I'm glad too, because if she had kissed him too, I would have gone berserk.

I take a step, examining her face, seeing if it really is her. I hate to admit this, but it really is. There's just the slightest scar on her ear from when I threw a knife at her during training. I recognize various marks on her. A birthmark shaped like a **snowflake*** on her ankle. Even the teeny-tiniest zit at the corner of her eye, which I'd noticed the night before her disappearance. I'd been amused by it.

***A little tribute to Frozen, one of my favorite movies...**

It's not just those little things, though. It's her expression. That stubborness, the trait that drew me to her...

I close my eyes. What have they done to her?

TRIS's POV

My mind's fuzzy, like the skin of a peach, but it's getting clearer by the moment. That Tobias, the dark haired male with dark blue eyes, is a wicked man. He works against our city...and something else...I don't know what, but I have a gut feeling that it's horrible. I hate him.

ERIC'S POV

I watch the girl glare at the boy. This is excellent. The plan's working great, and so did the experiment. She's one of their best fighters because she looks so weak that everyone overlooks her. And then she takes them by surprise. I cross my arms. It really is something, seeing Tris do something other than scowl at me. Her smile is unexpectedly nice. I feel a warm glow in my chest that quickly vanishes. She's not herself.

CHRISTINA'S POV

I stare in dismay at the drama unfolding in front of me. This can't be Tris! She would never act this way! Is she being blackmailed or something? I take a closer look at her pose and bearing. The eyes say it all- this is no acting. She really feels that what she's doing is right. I mean, Tris, you hate Eric! Despise Peter, and love Toby! What's wrong with you? I- I can't see who you are anymore.

* * *

**Soo...Okay, okay, I have to admit it, you guys really make me ecstatic. I say 50, and it goes up to 62! So, at the end of the next chapter, I'll have another challenge like this one. Harder to win, but MUCH better winnings! Read on to find out! Ooh, and review too!**


	13. Skyler, What?

WILL'S POV

I steal a look sideways to Christina. Her eyebrows are furrowed, her eyes wide, lips pursed. She's trying to figure something out. I'd be lying if I weren't the same. I mean, I'm not Tris's bestie or anything, but it is PRET-TY obvious that she hates Eric's and Peter's GUTS. So what's going on?

TRIS'S POV

I cross my arms. The man is trying to act stupid. _Well, it ain't workin' on this girl._ I arch my eyebrows and give him a death glare. Everything's becoming clear now. His name is Four. He killed my parents because they wouldn't let me go out with him. For good measure he killed my little sister! I called the patrols on him, and I had no idea what happened to him after that. Apparently he's out of jail now. Rrgh! That guy disgusts me!

SKYLER'S POV

I burst out of the doors. Hey, it's Tris! At least, I think it is. Let's see. Data said she had a small stature. Check. Dull blond hair. Check. Misty blue eyes. Check. Not pretty, but not ugly. Check. Yup, it's her. I examine Tris. My formula seems to be working...

* * *

**Sorry I cut this one short, but I wanted this to end on Skyler's note. I mean...I want you guys to have a cliffhanger! I mentioned a deal, didn't I? Right now, as I'm writing this, I have 62 reviews. If I have 100 by the END OF MAY, let's see...how about 5 chapters? About the length of Chapter 12. Yes, how about it? Deal? PM all your fellow Divergent fans about this fanfic! Get them to review! But seriously, unless you're new, don't just go back to Chapter 1 or 2 and slap down a review. Then I'd get like 10 from each person, which would be seriously awesome, but I want the reassurance that people like my story!**

**Special shoutout to Jade c! You really have no idea how wide my smile went when I saw your review! In fact, I have a truckload of Microsoft documents on my computer. I've been trying to write a real novel and publish it, but the furthest I've gone is 50 pages, and then I lose either interest or hope. Next chapter is for you!**


	14. Kitty Fight

**Whoever 'Me' is, man you're a critic and man you make me speechless with your...oh I don't know...painful honesty? And no I'm not desperate I'm just trying to get more reviews 'cause I like reading the reviews more than I like writing the story. So long, lengthy ones ARE appreciated. Well, I'm pretty sure that there won't be 100 reviews by June, so ****_boo hoo hoo_****, I'm updating. I know. Let's get the sob par-tay started. But oh well. I was just dying to let it loose! Okay, that just sounded ****_wrong_****. ****_Let it loose_****...get it? If not, ****_hello_****, brainless, ****_think!_**

* * *

URIAH'S POV

I don't get it. Tris is acting like a total...oh, I don't know...a mindwiped person? She says things with conviction, and then she gets this look in her eyes like _I'm not believing myself._ Or _I can't entirely remember everything_. But then the look disappears. I don't know what's going on. I'm not sure if this is even Tris, or just like a clone or something. Clones only think what they're programmed to think. Program. That reminds me of robot. Is this Tris a robot? No...she tries to keep her eyes open for too long, and they start watering up. Definitely not a robotic response.

TRIS'S POV

I see Skyler next to a few kids I don't know. Oh yeah. This was supposed to be part of the plan. Huh. He's making up a great act. I wonder if he's like a pro actor or something. It's almost like he really believes that Four is innocent.

FOUR'S POV

I try to control my breathing, but honestly, I can't. Tris is starting to get on my nerves. The shock of her appearance is starting to wear off, and I'm getting sick of her attitude.

"Look, I don't know what's up with you, but seriously shut up," I growl. "If you're gonna act all snug with Eric and Peter and Chaylen, you might as well stick the act where the sun don't shine, 'cause- "

Tris dashes forward and slaps me.

Hard.

I recoil more from the shock than the pain, although the blow is much harder than it used to be. She's improved a lot.

Good or bad?

She doesn't stop there. She keeps at it, cornering me between Peter and Chaylen. They stiffen up and form a body barrier.

Fury engulfs me. I won't let sentiment get between me and her. I push forward, hoping to take Tris by surprise, but no such luck. She's expecting it, and jabs her foot where the sun don't shine.

I scrunch up my brow and groan, doubling up. She's got a _mean_ foot!

* * *

**Sigh...I really don't know how to go on from here, so I would appreciate it if you guys could review or PM me some ideas.**


	15. Blz

Four's POV

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Times about a billion. Plus one. Plus another. OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!

Men have sensitive parts, ya know!

Christine's POV

I have to stifle a snicker when Tris pops him a good one, despite the situation. How's Toby-bon-bon gonna react to that?

Will's POV

I wince on Four's behalf. I know, being a man, how a kick to the you-know-what really hurts. Man, Tris really is far gone. **FFFFFFFAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR **gone.

Tris's POV

Oh no. I didn't mean to kick him THAT hard. Oh no. Oh no. Then I quench my remorse. If anyone deserves it, it's him! I turn away and start walking. I don't know where. Eric puts a hand on my shoulders, guiding me to a doorway. I step through, he slams the door, locks it.

* * *

**Ahhh. So relaxing, typing on m'laptop on m'porch with my puppy at my feet. I'm sort of loose right now, sorry for the blech chappy.**


	16. Blz Pt 2

**I've decided to step up my game! *holds up white flag* I've decided to treat you guys to a really long, interesting chapter because of several reasons: a) I exist to keep my readers happy, b) I want to prove how much your reviews and feelings matter to me, and c) I'll be in Hawaii for the next week or so, and I'm not sure if I'll have the WiFi (or the time) to update. So, knock yourselves out!**

* * *

TRIS'S POV

When I sink into slumber that night, my sleep is filled with swirling silver mist. _Not this again_, I groan to myself. Another lecture from Mother. But I realize that I'm excited to see her. Maybe she can help me sort out the jumbled heap of colored blocks that is my mind and memories. I float around for a while. My mind seems foggy. It's been that way for a couple of days now. I just didn't realize it until I fell asleep._  
_

Sure enough, Mother emerges from the mist, looking like the person I would be without the skinniness and all the bad parts of me. Each of her features are common, ordinary, but when put together, they make a complex combination.

Beautiful, in her own way.

I smile and drift closer to her, eager for soft words, caresses, comforting. But it doesn't come.

Mother reaches out and grabs my shoulders. Starts to shake me. Hard. I stare at her as my vision goes wild. Her right eye grows to the size of a watermelon, her nose shrinks to a button. It would be comical in other situations, but all I can do is take the shaking.

"Wake _up!_" she shouts, so unlike her usual low voice. "Beatrice Prior, open your eyes!"

I blink several times to make sure that they're open. "They _ar_-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

Gently this time.

"Not the eyes on you face," she says quietly, touching my eyelids with light fingers. Her face starts to fade, her touch nothing but a lingering memory.

"If not those, then what?" I call after her receding image. She smiles with those thin lips, those dull blue eyes. When I wake up, I hear her words in my head.

"The eyes in your mind."

* * *

SKYLER'S POV

"_What?!_" I pace the walls of the hall furiously. "She _what__?!_"

The man eyes me warily. "I told you already."

I lunge forward and punch him hard in the face. He doubles over, clutching his bleeding nose. "She _what?!_" I repeat, dangerously soft. I have to be careful. Just beyond the door behind the messenger are all the other transfers. I can't wake them up.

I grab the man's hair and jostle is roughly.

"She's almost broken through your g*****n technology!" he shouts, and I clamp my hands over his mouth. I remove them and he continues in a quieter tone. "She's almost broken through your genius brain program."

I shake with fury. "Tell Jeanine that she's to be in a restraining cell immediately," I order tersely, and he gets up and backs away. "Now!" I bark in a held-back shout.

He runs.

* * *

FOUR'S POV

"What have they done to her?" I seethe. I'm sitting in the hallway with Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Christina. "What have those- "

Christina slaps a hand over my mouth. Puts a finger over her lips, signalling quiet. Now, I hear what everyone else can hear.

Footsteps.

We hold our silence. Whoever's making those noise will run past us in a few seconds, ten secs max, and when he/she does, they better have a good excuse to be running around the Dauntless compound after dark.

In seven seconds precisely, a man rounds the corner at full tilt. His shoes actually make squeaking noises as he frantically puts on the brakes as he sees us. I study his face. He's no Dauntless. He's dressed in black, sure, but he just doesn't have the right...aura? Feel?

His alarm at our presence is all I need. I get up from my sitting position and saunter over to him. He glances over his shoulder as if he would like to run. Before he can, I've passed him. Standing at the intersection with my arms crossed, I make sure he can't go back. Just reacting to a random thought, I glance behind me, the way he came, and glimpse a foot disappearing into a door.

Hmm. I'll have to check that out later. Now, this guy.

I put my arm casually around his shoulder. "So, my friend, what brings you up and about these dark hours?" I say conversationally.

His brown eyes dart right and left. The others have stood up. Zeke takes over my post, making sure he can't run back, and the rest block the way where he was heading.

"I- I might ask you the- the same thing," he stutters nervously. He's trying to cover it up with a smirk, but I'm like a bloodhound when it comes to these things. He's scared. He's pee-my-pants scared.

Excellent.

* * *

**So, y'guys enjoyed this chappy? I know I did. I had writer's block (a period of time when you are stuck and you don't know what to write) but when I made an effort to break through, just go in a random direction, my fingers followed! Review me! I'd like to know I have 100 reviews before hopping a plane to a week of sunny beaches, azure waters, and hairy coconuts! Just so you guys know, I am a girl. Clearing some things up here. So, sa-lute! *straightens* "Good one, sir!" Sorry, private joke between me and one of my readers. Anyways, au revoir till next we meet! (how do you pronounce au revoir, btw?)**

**-Stardust Nam, signing off**


	17. Shell

TRIS'S POV

There's like this shell surrounding my consciousness. I'm trying to break through, but I can't. My memories are swirling like egg yolks in a beater bowl, the beaters turned up extra-high.

In reality, I'm pacing the small room I'm in, but in my mind, I'm throwing myself against the walls of my own mind. I'm sure that there's a weakness. There's a chink in every armor. But where is it?

* * *

FOUR'S POV

I shove the man away from me, my head spinning. So _that_'s what they did to Tris. No wonder she was so clueless. Brain chips, programmed with certain memories, implanted in her head. But why would they do this? Why?

"Where are you keeping her?" I ask, but then realize I know. That door Eric shoved her through. I need to go there now!

* * *

CHAYLEN'S POV

I glare at Peter. "Are you happy now, you b*****d?"

He shifts uncomfortably. "Chaayyylleennn..." he whines, but I stare deep into his eyes, and he looks away.

"Are you happy now that Tris is totally 'anti-Four'?!"

"I wasn't the one who came up with this frickin' plan, Chaylen!" he yells, and lurches forward, as if to kiss me. I step neatly to one side, and he wobbles.

"You're pathetic, Peter. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Now, if you love me, or ever did, set me free!"

* * *

**I'm back in my quiet little town! I tried a coconut in Hawaii. I thought the real fruit might be better than coconut cake (yuck) but no-no-no-no-no-no, they're disgusting! Just like avocado! OMG, I canNOT stand those gross things! I thought they would be sweet and sour, so I took a huge bite once, and BLEGH, if you've ever tasted one, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**I got off topic, didn't I? *rubs head sheepishly* Anyways, review, mmkay? *smiles***


	18. Achilles's Heel

TRIS'S POV

I found it! The chink! The weak link! The Achilles' heel! In every armor there is a slot, a spot left bare. I concentrate hard on that one little spot and focus all my energy. All my pent up fury, all my strength.

The bit of bareness is weakening. I shut my eyes and _bam!_ It's like I've smashed open the door to a dam or something. Memories flood my memories like water. I try to stop them, to filter them, but that's like holding up a hairnet in front of a tsunami.

Four.

Christina.

Will.

Uriah.

The faces and names flash in my head before they each find a place to lodge firmly. Four is my...boyfriend? Christina and Will and Uriah, all of them are my friends...? I thought they were my memories...

The door crashes open, almost torn off its hinges. In its place stands a hunched-over figure, panting harshly. He looks up with those oddly colored eyes, dark blue, with a patch of lighter blue in one of them.

Four.

* * *

**I am SO, SO sorry for the long wait! I was just really busy with my other stuff! Anyways, I hope this chapter was good enough to stave off those inevitable rotten tomatoes...?**


	19. Gunshot

"Tris," he pants, trying to catch his breath. "Please, listen to me! I- "

I surprise him by rushing forward and burying my face in his chest. He's still for a heartbeat, but then he tightens his arms around me, forming a cage.

"Tris," he murmurs into my hair.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You mean you're okay? You remember all those things?" He sounds a tad bit suspicious, and I must say I don't blame him.

"Yeah. I know I've been a real bit- "

"No," he says, cutting me off. "It wasn't your fault. They programmed a chip into your brain, and- "

"Who?" I say, fury rising like an angered cobra. It rears its ugly head, and I pull away from Tobias. My eyes are burning with unshed tears. "Who did this?"

He's silent then opens his mouth to say something. Then his eyes widen, and he whips around toward the open doorway. There's a figure silhouetted against the frame. This room is dark, and the only light comes from outside, so I can't see his face. But it _is_ a boy, and he's young.

"Sup, Tris?" he says. Yup, definitely young.

"Skyler," Tobias rasps, and lurches toward him. He stops when a _click_ is heard. A gun. The boy laughs.

"I've got a loaded gun pointed at your girl's heart, Four," he says a cool voice. "I wouldn't move if I were you."

Tobias's eyes dart toward me, and he lowers his arms. Then he does something totally unexpected. He dives toward me, shoving me against the wall, covering me with his body.

_Bang!_

A gunshot goes off.


	20. I'll Do Anything and Everything

Tobias's body grows limp against mine, his heat pressing against me, and my eyes stretch wide open. _No...This can't be happening!_ I lie there stunned, unwilling to believe what just happened.

"Tobias?" I finally say, croak more like. "Tobias!"

"I warned him," drawls Skyler. "Get up."

I refuse to obey. I link my trembling arms around his neck and find his lips with mine. His eyes flicker open, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, those irises of mismatched dark blue.

"Tris," he gasps, and blood trickles down the side of his mouth.

Horrified, I whimper out a weak "Are you okay?"

"Got shot in the back," he coughs, retching out clots of red, "But otherwise just dandy."

"No," I cry, and kiss him hard. He replies in kind, but pulls away to let blood dribble out of his mouth. I turn to Skyler. "Please," I beg. "Can you heal him?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, and steps aside to let two husky silhouettes into the room. "I dunno. Depends on your cooperation, though. I said, get up."

I immediately stand up, dragging Tobias up with me. "Don't listen to him," he hisses out through his pain, but I ignore him.

Skyler yawns. "Berkeley, Heathes, carry the guy to the infirmary. Get the bullet out of him and put him on a blood drip."

I let the men pick Tobias up. I follow them out, passing Skyler as I do. The light hits part of his face, and he smirks at me.

I stare into his eyes, then turn away. Tobias is more important. If it saves his life, I will do anything.

Anything and everything.

* * *

**Hahaha, I loved your reviews! Don't worry, Tobias isn't dead...YET! Mwahaha! I'm evil aren't I? I'm going to start a Hunger Games fic. It will be an AU, meaning alternate universe, FYI. Most of my fics is of this anime called Inuyasha.**


	21. Attack Dog

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But most of all, I'm back! I took a REALLY long break, wrote up some Inuyasha...But I'm back! So... yeah. BTW, what inspired me to write this chapter was Review #124. Girl, I have no idea how you found this fic when it wasn't updated for months, but you really touched me! I mean, I thought everyone had forgotten this story!  
**

**Ariana, I think I can say that this one is dedicated to you.**

* * *

We're on a train.

Four's head is in my lap, and there's an emergency drip of some sort connecting his bullet wound to a packet of some fluid. His eyes are closed, and I think he's unconscious. This is all my fault. I should have broken away from the chip's influence sooner! Maybe then, Four wouldn't be dying and we wouldn't be in this mess. I brush back his dark bangs from his face, mop the sweat away carefully with my sleeve. I don't want him to suffer.

Eric and Peter watch me, looks of amusement on their faces that I want to slap off. But I can't. I can't do anything to harm them. Tobias's life hinges on a single change of their minds, and I must keep on their good side. I think it's safe to say that if I slapped either one of them, I would be signing Four's death warrant.

What I don't understand is, that weird girl who I'm supposed to know, in my fake memories. Is it just me, or is there a vibe between her and Peter? I mean, Peter. Peter. The psycho dude who stabbed out some other guy's eye with a knife just 'cause he was jelly. Sicko. How can she love him? And if my foggy memories of my actions while I was under the influence of the chip serves me right, then Four knows her too. I'm pretty sure he would have told me, but I'm not that sure. Why did he keep her from me?

Heavens forbid, maybe it's _that_ kind of thing?

No, it can't be. I spend every bit of free time with him. He simply wouldn't have the time to go and do this girl. I scowl at the steel floor of the train compartment. I don't know what's going on, and I don't like it.

"Do you want some water?"

I look up. The girl is holding out a water bottle. Her strange eyes, one orange, one blue, are creeping me out. I take the bottle without saying thank you. Why would I? _Thanks for shooting my boyfriend who may or may not be having an affair with you, and forcing me to go along with whatever sick plan you and Peter and Eric have cooked up. _I twist the cap and it opens after a little tug. The seal breaks. No drugs in there, then. Unless they put it in before it was sealed, but that would be a pain in the butt. Before taking a sip myself, I hold some to Four's lips and pour some gently in. Most of it comes spilling out, but I see him swallow, so some of it definitely made it in. I set about replacing the water he has lost. I wipe the spilled water off his chin, and for some ridiculous reason, I feel laughter bubbling up in my throat. I force it down. Maybe I'm going crazy, or maybe it's that he would never, _never_ let me wipe his mouth like that if he were awake, like he was a baby or something.

I force down a sickening giggle. How did I get myself here? What's awaiting me? What are these people going to make me do? Kill my friends? It's sad, really. Because no matter what they want me to do, whether it be cutting myself open or shooting Christina dead, I have to do it. I can't let any more harm befall Four. I'm at the beck and call of Peter and Eric. It's revolting really, but I have no choice. I'm practically their slave, the whole your-wish-is-my-command genie crap. Yeah. I'm now their personal attack dog.

And don't they know it.

* * *

**Short, I know, for a long-overdue comeback, but... Oh well! But I can guarantee an update in less than a year this time! Promise!  
**

**So...what do you think they will have Tris do? Hahaha, the possibilities are endless. And no, I don't mean it in any sick way...**


	22. Friends

**I was joking! Jeez, take the joke, guys! :( No way I'd take a whole year to update! I told you I'm getting my butt up!**

* * *

The train, at last, creaks and groans to a stop. I look up. Peter and his little group are getting to their feet, looking excited.

I gaze down at Four. His hand is clammy, his face is pale. He doesn't have much time.

Eric slides the train door open and casts a cool stare at me. "Ladies and invalids first," he says with a mock bow. I grit my teeth, and I really, really want to kick him right where it'll count, but there's nothing I can do without ruining it all for the guy I love.

I get up and shift my gaze from Eric to Four uncertainly. He smirks. "They'll take care of it." He sticks his head out the door and yells, "Hey, you two! Get over here!"

A couple of burly men squeeze inside, dominating the small space. I skooch over to the side, and they pick up Four like he's a ragdoll. They look at me. One says, "What about her? She gonna fight?"

Eric grins. "Nope. Miss Tris is going to do whatever we want her to do."

They squint at me doubtfully. I wonder what stories they've heard about me.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

We walk into a building that I've never seen before. It has a polished, sophisticated look about it that graces no building that I know of. The ceiling is clear glass, and through it shines down sunlight, tinted blue. The color gives me the feeling of being in an aquarium.

"Welcome."

My head pivots around to pinpoint the source of sound. Immediately my lips curl back in a snarl, and I crouch down, ready to attack. It's Jeanine.

"Don't give me that look," she says, laughing lightly. She smirks, her lips smeared with dark red. _Blood_, I think hazily. "I understand that we're friends now, hmm?" She reaches out and I have to force myself to stand still as she strokes my chin with a single, long finger. "Let bygones be bygones?"

"What do you want from me?"

Jeanine laughs again. "Well, Miss Divergent, we've been working on an interesting new research that focuses on controlling the actions of people through a chip installed in the brain. I think you've sampled it?"

I nod jerkily. I should have known she was behind this.

"Well, I think that you could help us improve our final product so that it works on all Divergent, since you are so adept to manipulating simulations to your fancy? They're things of the past, practically ancient; our new chips are so much better. But as you've shown us, even the chips have points that could be improved. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

"I help you with your brain chips..." I say. "And you heal Four?"

"Of course." She grins a truly Erudite smile. "Friends help each other out."


	23. Tears

I can feel the tears, pushing against the backs of my eyeballs, threatening to spill forth. But I refuse to let them flow, not in here, not in front of _them_. I will be strong. For Four.

It's the morning after the evening I was brought here. They took me to a comfortable room, and didn't even bother to post a guard outside my door. They know they have me cornered. I can't do anything.

_Yet._

As soon as I can ensure Four's safety, I'll break out of here and shoot all these idiot Erudites to h***. I hate them so, so much, for doing this. Kidnapping me. Injuring Four. Manipulating me.

Jeanine smiles. "I think Miss Tris can handle strapping herself into the gurney?"

I blink at the metal table. God, it looks like a death trap on wheels. But for Four's sake, I grit my teeth and lie down. The coldness of the steel bleeds through my thin shift and seeps into my skin, chilling my bones. With my right hand, I strap down the left side of my body.

"Can you help me with my other side?"

Jeanine motions with a hand, and that boy Skyler steps forward and obliges. I have to force myself not to shiver when his fingers, warm points of contact through my clothes, press down on my arm. It's not the same kind of shiver Four gives me. It's one of pure disgust.

He finishes quickly, which is good for him. If he had continued touching me, even just my arm, I might have wanted to rip his throat out. And usually when I get that killer instinct, not much can stop me. Not straps, not these stupid black straps on this stupid steel 'gurney.'

Gurney is such a weird word. Gur-ney. Gurr-nee. Gurr-nee. I toy with the word, then forget it quickly as the metal table starts to move, down the brightly lit hallways of this strange building. The sterile white halls of a hospital quickly take the place of the blue glass walls.

I hate this place.

Into a room I go. All around my body, wires are wound. And a machine attached to the ceiling is swung down, directly over my face, blocking out all else. Now I'm really struggling not to cry.

The machine lowers itself down over my eyes, and I see blinding, icy blue light. I close my eyes on instinct. I can feel a fluid being pumped through my body. I'm getting drowsy. This is it.

_However much you twist my mind, _is my last thought, _I swear I will never forget how much I hate all of you._

_I hate you._

* * *

**Whee! How'd you guys like that? I loved this! I'll try to update soon, okay? I have a life outside of writing you know, so I really can't update as often as I used to, in the beginning of this story.**

**Oh btw I have a math test on Wednesday. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna flunk. Wish me luck?**


End file.
